


Friday Night Football Game

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Senior year, and things are normal in Riverdale these days. Friday night means football game for anyone who's dating a football player, a River Vixen or not.





	Friday Night Football Game

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave a comment with a prompt for a drabble! I'm running out of ideas.... And I have 14 drabbles to go.

The last few years, life in Riverdale had been crazy. 

Murder mysteries and serial killers and goblin kings. 

Senior year was shaping up to be _normal_. Not that Kevin would bet any money on it. So far though, it had been about doing sports and student council and everything school and a teenager’s life was supposed to be about.

The occasional party and teenage drama thrown in, of course. But nothing one would leave out if one was to write a book about teenage drama. 

Which of course also meant that Kevin’s Friday nights were spent in the school stands, watching the football team play the weekly games. 

He had been informed by Cheryl that it was his duty, as the boyfriend of one of the players, to be there every game. The only acceptable excuse to miss a game was according to the red head, if he was in the hospital. Not that Kevin had planned to miss any of Moose’s games. 

They were lucky, and had most of their games at home, but for the away games he and Jughead climbed into his pick-up truck together and made kind of awkward conversation for the ride. Kevin to see Moose, and Jughead to support Archie, and Betty who would go with the River Vixens to cheer. 

Cheryl had hinted at him that he could join the Vixens, but it wasn’t quite Kevin’s thing. He was gay, but maybe not _gay_. And he’d be the only guy, on a team named Vixens… It wasn’t happening. Even if Moose would have had a field day if he found out about Cheryl suggesting it. 

He’d probably have inappropriate thoughts about Kevin in the uniform. 

It was nearing the end of football season, and this Friday was a home game. 

It worked nicely for Kevin, who had some student government things to take care off that afternoon, after school was out. Moose stopped by with a steaming cup of tea for him, and Kevin wished the football player good luck, before Moose went off to the locker room to warm up and get ready for the game.

This particular Friday, even Kevin’s dad had taken the night off from his busy schedule to watch the game. 

The older Keller had a bit of a soft spot for Moose, the two of them getting along famously, all three of them often having dinner together. It had started because Kevin had been worried his dad spent too much time alone after he had started dating Moose, and so he had begged his boyfriend to have dinner with his dad one evening. While Kevin had made spaghetti Bolognese for the three of them, Mr. Keller and Moose had gotten to talking about RROTC, and then football, and they could barely stop to eat after that. 

It made Kevin happy, having the two of them get along. It had worried him at one point, that his dad would possibly not like the guy he started dating, but with Moose that wasn’t a problem. 

Tonight, the football game was a race the entire time. Most of the time, no more than two points separated the two teams’ score. Mr. Keller was at the edge of his seat, and Kevin had to smile fondly at his overly eager dad. 

Himself, he cheered for Moose and the team, but didn’t yell quite as much as some of the other spectators did. 

At the last moment of the game, Archie had the ball, sprinting to make the last few points that would win them the game. A player from the opposite team was coming straight for him, but before the enemy could tackle Archie, a big lug tackled the other team’s player. 

It took Kevin a moment before he registered that the tackler was Moose, his number on the back of the blue jersey. 

The referee blew into his whistle, signaling the end of the game and the Bulldog’s victory. 

The crowd broke into a loud, long cheer. Everyone standing up. 

“I’ll be back,” Kevin excused himself to his father, and ran down the stands. Once he was down on the football court, he ran towards Moose. 

He looked tired, but as if he registered what was going on, he caught Kevin as he jumped into the football player’s arms, rushing to kiss his boyfriend. 

For a long moment, it was just the two of them in the world. Lips and tongues and strong arms holding Kevin up. 

It gained a few reactions, mostly from the spectators that were there to watch the opposing team. Two boys kissing.

Kevin couldn’t care less, and from the way Moose kept on holding him tight, neither did he. 

Moose was sweaty and kind of gross, and was wearing his giant pads, but Kevin couldn’t do anything but look at him with heart eyes and grin. “You were amazing, babe.” 

Moose looked a little bothered at the praise, but shrugged. “I did okay.” 

“No, you did amazing,” Kevin told him once again, leaning in to peck him on the lips. 

Moose reached for Kevin’s hand, and took it, leading him to the side of the court, where Coach was waiting for him. 

“Maybe we can get Chinese take-out, and watch trashy horror movies later?” Kevin suggested, very keen to spend the rest of the night with his boyfriend. 

“That sounds good, babe. How ‘bout you call and order, then we can pick it up on the way back to yours?” Moose told him, pecking on his cheek before he started to make his way after the other players towards the changing rooms. 

“I will,” Kevin called after him. 

“Guess you’re waiting for Moose, then?” Mr. Keller asked his son, stopping next to him. The stands were almost empty at this point, mostly people hanging around waiting for football players. 

“Yeah… You go ahead, and we’ll be back home in half an hour or so,” Kevin told his dad. “We’re ordering Chinese, want anything?”

Mr. Keller shook his head in negative. “No thanks, you kids go ahead. Just don’t take too long.” 

“We won’t dad, promise.” 

Kevin knew his dad would just hang out in the basement anyway, and let them have their space. But he didn’t like Kevin being out too late at night. After all that had happened over the last few years. 

“Okay kid, I’ll head out now. See you at home.” 

Kevin said goodbye to his father. Then he made the call to order Chinese food, ordering a few things he knew Moose liked. 

After that, he only had to wait about fifteen minutes before the football players started trickling out from the locker rooms. 

Reggie made it out a minute before Moose, and stopped by Kevin. 

“That was a nice display out there Keller, after the game…” 

Kevin crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Do you have a problem with it?” 

“Nah man, my mom freaked out a little, but she loves Moose, and she knows you two are dating.” Reggie shrugged. “It was just fun to see her reaction.” And with that, he started walking again, probably having his own plans for the remainder of the night. 

Moose came out of the locker rooms then, and he walked straight up to Kevin. 

“Ready to go?” he asked, bag slung over his shoulder and his hair wet from the shower he’d just taken.

“Yeah…” Kevin took his hand, entwining their fingers. “You didn’t mind, did you? That I kissed you, on the field earlier?” He asked, voice low. 

“Of course not. All the girls get to kiss their football player boyfriends, so why shouldn’t you get to?”

“Good,” Kevin smiled.


End file.
